


drop it like it's hot

by euphoriaspill



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealousy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaspill/pseuds/euphoriaspill
Summary: You shouldn't be sitting in other Santos' laps, but you've never been too good at doing what you should.(Smut prompts requested on tumblr.)





	drop it like it's hot

**Author's Note:**

> ... welcome to the clown car. buckle up, because it's going straight to hell.

Santo parties are always trouble, don't end until somebody's shot off their piece, broken a bottle over another gangbanger's head, or had the cops called on them. When you climb into Ángel’s lap, you're just getting into the spirit of things.

"What up, _chica_?" he says, his hand playing around the swell of your breast but not quite daring to connect. 

"Oscar stay on my nerves," you say, taking a sip from your beer can. You laugh, a little too tipsy, shift around on his thighs; Oscar’s eyes burn like candlelight as he watches you. You know how this looks, dressed in a tank top and skimpy shorts, your tits pressed into Ángel’s chest— just don’t much care. If he spontaneously combusts from jealousy, that's his own fault. 

Ángel’s had too much— he’s always had too much, but when he picks you up like you weigh nothing and slings you over his shoulder, you’re certain as you let out an overly loud peal of laughter. “Let’s go upstairs, _mamita_ ,” he says in a low, dirty whisper, “let’s not fuck around.”

“Put her down before I knock your fucking teeth out.”

And that’s finally what elicits a reaction from him— Ángel practically drops you on the ground, but Oscar’s right behind you, steadies you with an arm around your waist. “ _Pendejo_ , get outta here—“ Ángel has enough brains in his lean-soaked head to scurry away. “As for you—“ he squeezes your ass as he kisses you, tight enough to bruise— “bedroom, _now_.”

You’re already naked by the time he’s finished kicking Ángel’s ass, sprawled out against the pillows, one hand pinching at your nipples and the other one lazily playing with your clit. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he drawls, tossing his shirt over his head before he bats it away. “Do you want to get punished? Been thinking you need to be put back in your place.”

You unbuckle his belt and start yanking his pants off, only talk again when he’s not wearing any more clothes, his cock jutting up hard and thick. “I’d like to see you try.”

He growls deep in the back of his throat, and the whole world tilts as he tips you over his knee, pins you across his lap; he doesn’t need to use much force to keep you where he wants. “You always gotta push me,” he says, but he sounds all too delighted about it as he slaps your ass with an ear-splitting crack; you shriek louder than it deserves, though the sting blossoms along your skin. “You remember who the man is now, _querida_?”

“You ain’t my boss.” You rub yourself hard against his thigh, breathless, as he lands blow after blow; it’s the sound that gets to you more than the pain, though that builds quickly, makes you wetter than anything, and you know he can feel it when he gives up and pulls you into his lap.

“Not doing much, is it, nothing’s gonna make you less of a _salvaje_ ,” he says into your ear; you’re dizzy with how much you want him, and you moan out loud when he drives two fingers up in you. “I guess that’s how I like it.”

“That’s not what I want, c’mon.” You’ve tried to stay in control of this little game, but you’re losing fast, shifting up and down to fuck yourself on him and not even close to satisfied. 

“Yeah, what do you want, you want my cock?” he says, angling his fingers in a way that makes you cry out and swiping his thumb over your clit; you’re burning up, you can’t take it anymore. “You can beg me for it.”

“Please, Daddy, c’mon, I need it, I need it so bad, you win, okay, just please—“

He’s _big_ , and you love it, feeling the stretch as he slams into you— he likes being slow and teasing sometimes, driving you to the brink until you want to die of frustration, but he’s not in the mood for that as he pushes you onto your back and enters you all in one go, and all that comes out of your mouth is a delighted, high-pitched mewl.

“Yeah, figures the only time you shut up is when you’re full of my cock.” He thrusts forward, hits a spot that makes you gasp and dig your heels into his back. “Gonna fuck that bratty attitude right out of you, _nenita_ —“

It doesn’t take you long to approach your peak, at the pace you’re going, desperately tilting your hips and trying to drive him deeper inside. “I’m gonna—“ you moan, drunk off it all, and then he stops moving.

“You’re gonna come?” He pins your wrists behind your head with one of his big hands. “Then be loud about it. Want all those fucking Santos to hear who you belong to.”

He starts rubbing your clit in firm circles with every thrust, and you shriek as you clench around him; he finishes with your name on his lips, a few seconds later. "Shit—" he pulls out, wipes beads of sweat off his forehead— "that was a lot."

"Think I got the message." Sticky and high off the afterglow, you curl up against his chest; he pulls a pack of Marlboros out from the top of his drawer and lights up, that walking cliché. "Or maybe I need to be taught another lesson." 

He barely manages to stub it out before you're on your back again. 


End file.
